


Heels and Ties

by bleebug



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, PWP, Smut, threesome fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleebug/pseuds/bleebug
Summary: Emma and Belle wear high heels and Killian can't handle it.





	Heels and Ties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhiraLovesLoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhiraLovesLoki/gifts).



Those fucking _heels_. Gods, he loved those heels. Shiny black pumps with thin, sharp heels lengthening Emma’s already long, shapely legs. Strappy red platform heels boosting Belle’s height and further rounding her perfect, pert ass. They wore the hell out of those heels. Emma strutted. Belle floated. And Killian?

Well, he was currently walking with a bit of a limp.

“I don’t have a foot fetish,” he mumbled to himself, watching the backsides of both ladies, their curves hugged in short, scandalously tight skirts. He subtly adjusted his cock beneath his jeans.

“What was that?” Belle asked as they stopped by one of the street vendor stalls, all manner of cheap jewelry lined up pretty on top of a faux velvet cloth.

Emma turned to him as well, one eyebrow raised and an infuriatingly knowing smirk on her painted red lips.

“Nothing,” he managed to squeak, shoving his hand in his pocket and digging his prosthetic hook into his thigh to try and force away his arousal.

Emma hummed, peering up and down at him, her gaze lingering on the slightly bulging fly of his jeans. She nudged Belle with her shoulder and then both eyes were on him. His cheeks flushed and he shuffled back a step, very aware of their public location.

“Doesn’t _look_ like nothing. Does it Belle?”

“Oh, no. That doesn’t look like nothing at all.”

He huffed at their teasing, trying his best to regain the confident, masculine air he usually exuded as he stepped into their space.

“You sure can talk, ladies. You’re lucky your arousals aren’t quite as… _visible_ as mine. But I bet if I ran my fingers underneath those pretty little skirts, they’d come back slick and soaked.”

He took great pride in their responses. Belle shivered, goose bumps rising across her arms, and Emma’s eyes darkened with want, her tongue peeking out the corner of her mouth.

“Why did we leave the hotel again?” she asked lowly, brushing Belle’s hair over her shoulder and then sliding her fingers down her side, her eyes never leaving Killian’s.

“I-it’s our vacation,” Belle stuttered, her eyelashes fluttering as Emma’s fingertips skimmed the bottom of her skirt. Killian’s gaze was drawn to the motion and he bit down on his lip. “We wanted to… explore?”

He leaned forward, ignoring the stares of passers-by and vendors alike, his face hovering between them as he lowered his voice to a hoarse whisper.

“I think we’ve explored enough for one day, wouldn’t you say?”

The walk back to the hotel had taken an agonizingly long fifteen minutes. They were practically barreling down other people as they went, Killian in front both to make a path for Emma and Belle and also to stop himself from staring at their asses and legs and those fucking incredible heels. The last thing he needed was to come in his pants in public in a foreign country.

It took three bloody tries before the room key swiped green and all three of them stumbled in. Killian turned to them both, prepared to help strip them of everything, but it seemed they had other plans.

Emma pulled his arms behind his back and forcefully walked him forward toward the freshly made bed as Belle shuffled to their wardrobe, giggling sweetly behind them. He let Emma lead him without a fuss, sitting on the edge as she turned him around, her grin slow and seductive as he tried to lean forward to kiss her, only for her to retreat and make him chase her like a love-struck fool.

He didn’t mind.

Belle returned to them with a few of his suit ties in hand, running her fingers across them and eyeing Killian with amusement. He knew where this was going. It had been a while since they’d done this and he was so very up for it. Literally, _so_ up for it that he wouldn’t be surprised if his cock burst right through the seams of his pants, begging for attention.

He was ordered to remain still as Belle laid the ties on the bed next to him. He obeyed without argument and was rewarded with a kiss to his cheek and two sets of hands running across his torso. Emma popped the first button of his shirt, kissing the newly exposed inch of chest, and continued all the way down. Belle’s nose skimmed along his neck, her lips brushing soft kisses over his shoulders as the shirt came away from his body. He groaned, entranced by the feel of Belle’s tongue on his shoulder and Emma’s teeth against the flesh of his abdomen.

“Have I ever… _god_ … expressed my gratitude for all you do for me?”

“You mean _to_ you?” Emma chuckled lowly, now on her knees and teasing the zipper of his fly.

“You’re welcome,” Belle hummed against his skin.

Belle maneuvered the first tie around his arms behind him, his right wrist now attached to his brace. She demanded for him to struggle against the restraints to check their strength and was not disappointed. The second went around his neck. His nostrils flared has he breathed through his nose, watching Belle’s dainty, red-nailed fingers looping the silky black tie around itself until it looked completely proper – save, of course, it being over his bare skin and not under the collar of one of his buttoned shirts.

She grinned as she gave it a tug at the same moment that Emma’s hand dipped beneath the waistband of his underwear. Killian lurched forward, almost panting at the feeling of being at their mercy. His cock twitched as Emma’s fingers wrapped around it, and his answering groan was muffled against the wet kiss that Belle pulled him into.

“Your little pirate looks happy to see me.”

He pulled away from Belle’s kiss with an indignant grunt and furrowed his brows down at Emma.

“ _Little_? Funny, I seem to recall you screaming last night, ‘Oh, yes, god, Killian, give me your huge cock!’” he said, poorly imitating both her accent and tone of voice. Belle lightly slapped at his arm for breaking from her kiss to smart-mouth Emma.

“Wow, defensive much?” she laughed, a twinkle in her eyes as a firm stroke of his length had him tossing his head back. Belle stood tall and tugged again at his tie and his face flew forward, this time at her waist so he had to look up at her. Emma’s thumb prodded the head of his cock and she smeared the pooling drop of precum at its tip. “Shh, relax, babe. I promise your cock isn’t little.”

“I know it isn’t,” he mumbled absently as his eyes wandered over the barely exposed swell of Belle’s breasts up to the jut of her collarbone.

“See something you like?” Belle’s voice was light and soft, calm. It belied how aroused she really was, watching Killian watch her; watching as Emma replaced her hand with her mouth.

Killian choked on a moan, wordlessly nodding in reply to Belle’s question as Emma’s tongue swirled around him.

“Would you like to see even more?”

“ _Please_.”

His hand and prosthetic dug into the bedspread as he lifted his hips, Emma’s hands dragging the material down his thighs as she sucked him deep into her mouth, the head grazing the back of her throat.

Belle released him and stepped away, deftly unzipping the back of her dress and shimmying out of it. Her brassiere and thong were the same red as those damned heels that were still on her feet, but sheer, giving him a peek at her pink, perky nipples and the strip of dark hair over her sex.

Emma released him with a _pop_ and he was simultaneously relieved that she was giving him a break and aching from the loss of contact. She leaned back and pulled off his shoes, socks, pants, and underwear, leaving him completely bare to them save the ties. Then she stood back up, her knees slightly reddened from digging into the carpet, and smirked as she caught Belle’s eyes, turning around and pulling her blonde locks over her shoulder. Belle helped her out of her dress, and Killian swallowed thickly as his other ladylove’s lingerie was revealed. Black lace on her busty bra and cheeky panties – exactly her style and again, completely and totally matching with those sky-high heels.

His cock bobbed in appreciation and while neither woman turned to look, their secretive smiles told him that they knew very well what they were doing to him.

He _could_ get up right now and go over to them, use his body weight to press one of them against the wall, pray that the other would press tight against his back and sandwich him between their perfect, lithe bodies.

But he wouldn’t. They wanted to play and he’d let them.

Besides, the show they were giving him right now, reddened lips open to each other, delicate hands roaming over soft skin and tight curves, made his mouth water.

“You’re both going to kill me.”

Emma smiled against Belle’s mouth, laughing softly as she slid her hand over a bare ass cheek, squeezing roughly and making Belle moan. It was music to Killian’s ears and he wished that he could reach down and stroke himself to relieve the ache.

It was a sweet torture, only able to watch on as they kissed and caressed each other before him. Belle’s bra went first, followed by Emma’s underwear. In moments, they were naked aside from those glorious heels.

“Emma. Belle. Please.”

They deemed to take pity on him, taking the few strides over and sitting on either side of him. He didn’t know which direction to turn, who to kiss, who to beg. They made the choice for him. Emma’s hands gripped his cheeks and the tie around his neck, pulling his mouth to hers. Her tongue delved between his lips, tasting his desperation. Belle’s nails raked through the hair on his chest, dragging across his nipples and giving them a light, playful scratch. He felt the muscles of his abdomen quiver.

“You love these, don’t you?” she whispered against his neck above the tie, nudging the toes of her red shoe against his calf. “These heels. You love them.”

Emma pulled away from his kiss with a smack and he breathed raggedly, “I love them on _you two_.”

“Mm, that’s a good answer.” Belle grabbed the tie from Emma and twirled it around her fingers. He felt a palm slithering down towards his aching cock but he didn’t know whose hand it was. “Tell us, Killian. What do you want us to do?”

“Do you want us on you? Beneath you?” Emma added, breath against shoulder. “Wanna taste us? Fuck us?”

“Gods, _yes_.”

“Be specific, now,” Belle chimed, kissing him briefly on the nose. “Where do you want us? How do you want us?”

His jaw ticked as he clenched his teeth, trying to keep his eyes from rolling back into his head as someone’s finger traced the length of the vein running along the underside of his heavy, hard arousal. He looked into Belle’s eyes.

“I want you to take every inch of my cock, over and over. Want you to spread your legs and pierce the mattress with those heels. I want you to touch yourself and fuck yourself on me,” he said, voice thick with desire. Belle’s cheeks were tinged a lovely shade of pink, her nipples visibly hardened. And then he turned to Emma. “And you. Want to lick you. Bite you. I want you to sit on my face and take your pleasure. Want you writhing above me. Want those damn heels pressing against me.”

Emma practically growled her approval, kissing him so hard it made him dizzy, her teeth tugging at his bottom lip. It seemed Belle decided to use the moment to loosen the tie around his wrists, and he was surprised when she freed him.

But not for long. Soon he was shimmying up on the bed at their demand, his arms above him, and his wrists re-tied, now also threaded through a spindle on the headboard. The one around his neck remained there, and he couldn’t say he was disappointed.

Emma grinned as she straddled his chest.

“If you can make Belle come twice on your cock, I’ll untie you and let you fuck me however you want,” she whispered, brushing her thumb over the scar on his cheek.

Killian chuckled incredulously, eyes drawn to the wet sheen between her legs. “Bloody hell. It’ll be a fucking miracle if I don’t come first. But I’ll try my best, love.”

“Good.”

With that, she moved forward, lining up her center over Killian’s eager mouth.

That first taste had him moaning shamelessly. His tongue swiped through her slit, the heady scent of her filling his nostrils as her slick arousal coated his lips. Tangy, sweet, and entirely his. He kissed her, open-mouthed and relentless, lips and teeth and tongue all working over the juncture between her center and thigh, sucking at her folds, nose nudging her mound.

He was vaguely aware that her hands were gripping the headboard that he was tied to, little rocking motions rattling his brace against the wooden spindles. It was hard to pay attention, though. Belle was gripping him in her hand, thighs on either side of his hips as she guided his length through her wetness.

He wished to tell them how right he’d been about how soaked they would be for him, but his mouth was otherwise preoccupied and he wasn’t really sure that he’d be able to speak regardless; he could barely articulate a strangled grunt of pleasure as the tip of his cock slipped inside of her. She was tight and blissfully warm and he kept the mantra of Emma’s words in his head to keep himself from losing control.

Make Belle come twice and she’d give him the reins. Gods, he was ready to fuck her so hard she’d not walk at all tomorrow, let alone in the bloody incredible shoes that were currently painfully digging into his ribcage. But he really, truly had no complaints. They helped distract him from the way his cock was being squeezed so pleasantly inside of Belle.

“Oh,” Emma gasped above him, her hips stilling as he laved circles around her clit. She pushed down, his jaw forced open wider as she encouraged him to give her more. “There! Oh, there, god, Killian. _Yes_.”

Killian was no amateur at this game. Emma had always been very vocal about what she liked and he had made her come on his tongue countless times. He knew the spots she liked. He knew the patterns, the speeds, the little twists and tricks to take her to the brink. Granted, usually, he was hyper focused on the task and right now Belle was testing his restraint.

She varied her movements, alternating between dirty grinds, rolls of her hips, fast jerks… It was driving him crazy. He could almost feel his own bloody pulse pounding away through the veins of his cock, just a steady, quick _b-bmp-b-bmp-b-bmp_ , persistent and aching. Worse yet was the brush of her fingertips where they were joined, no doubt smoothing over herself just as he’d wanted.

They gave him some semblance of control even when he was at their mercy. He couldn’t possibly love them more for it.

“Yes, yes! Ooh, mm, so good. _So good_ ,” Belle muttered, almost to herself it seemed. Her breaths were loud, whimpering pleas escaping her lips every few seconds.

It was sensory overload. Emma’s scent and taste. The sound of Belle’s sweet cries and the wet echoes of their lovemaking. The sight of Emma staring down at him, her usually spring green eyes painted black as she locked onto his gaze. And the feel of _everything_ ; Emma’s sweaty thighs around his head and arms, the silky tie restraining his wrists, the strain on the muscles of his arms, the sharp points of heels rubbing bruises on his sides, the heavy weight over her on his face, the rhythmic slapping of Belle’s ass against his thighs, her dripping center encasing him again and again.

Gods, but he was lucky that Belle came quickly. She let out the most raw, sensual wail of ecstasy as her walls rippled around him. His thighs quivered from the effort of holding himself in check, and his wrists fought fruitlessly against their restraints as he continued to devour Emma.

 _Twice_ , he reminded himself.

He couldn’t speak so he simply rutted his hips up again, making Belle squeak in surprise as she was coming down from her high. He did it again, rougher, lifting his thighs and encouraging her to shift onto her knees to give him space to adjust. He hummed against Emma’s clit, his jaw burning a little from the friction and weight, his cheeks and chin and nose damp from his ministrations. When he finally felt Belle get into a more comfortable position, he planted his feet on the mattress and drove himself back into her.

The incoherent moans and near-sobs tearing from her throat were so goddamn sexy and he wished he could see her face contorted, those pouty lips open wide, her breasts heaving with each breath she took and shaking at the intensity of their movements.

The headboard was pounding against the wall, a pulsing _thump_ to accompany every echoed slap of skin against skin. It was fucking _music_ , plain and simple. Perhaps he’d ask them to play it at his funeral – which was likely to be very _soon_ considering his current predicament.

Nails scraped against his scalp and he watched Emma’s jaw go slack. He’d have smiled if he could, but instead he just doubled his efforts, swirling and flicking his tongue relentlessly over her clit as her thighs trembled around him. She gasped, then cried out a glorious, seemingly endless string of, “ _Oh god oh god oh god,_ ” and he flattened his tongue, eyes falling shut as she shuddered through her release, the muscles twitching beneath his tongue.

She rolled off and collapsed next to him, chest heaving, hands brushing her sweat-matted hair off her face and neck as she tried to cool down.

The new freedom from being pinned allowed him to completely focus his attention on Belle. Flushed, moaning, gorgeous Belle, who looked just about as wrecked as he felt. He flashed a feral grin, even as he took great gulps of air, and spread his feet a little wider, propelling his hips up and slamming into her backside. She gripped at the sheets, usually immaculate hair tousled from the constant motion.

Gods, he wasn’t going to last if it took her much longer.

“Touch yourself,” he begged, his voice edging on desperate. “Belle, you know you want to. Fingers on your clit, love.”

For being the one tied up and beneath her, he was feeling a great deal more in control than he’d imagined. Belle blessedly did what he asked, leaning forward on one hand as her other reached between them to swirl over her throbbing clit.

“Killian.” His name was whispered in sing-song from Emma beside him, and he swiveled his head in her direction. She licked her lips and stared at his. “You’re gonna fuck me, right, babe?”

He sure as hell wanted to.

With a groan, he leaned in and gave her a sloppy kiss, then choked out, “Work yourself up. I want to fuck you so bad but I swear I’ll come as soon as I’m inside you. Get yourself right on the edge for me, Emma, please.”

He didn’t have to tell her twice. With hooded eyes, he watched as she slipped her fingers back through her wet folds, then squeezed his eyes shut.

One thing at a time.

“Oooh, Killian. Fuck, I’m gonna come,” Belle whined, two fingers tirelessly dragging over her sensitive bud. Killian sped up his movements, rocking up into her as she drove down, meeting hard in the middle on every thrust.

He felt like his bloody cock was going to fall right off if he didn’t relieve the pressure.

Finally, she convulsed around him again, her inner muscles squeezing him tight as her second release washed over her. She gripped at his chest, angry little red crescents forming beneath her nails as she fell.

He almost didn’t register the next few moments, so wrapped up in staving off his orgasm that he blacked out momentarily. But then Belle and Emma’s hands were soothing over his free wrists, kissing the red marks the tie had made. His cock was still stiff and throbbing, resting heavily against his abdomen, slightly reddened from friction and all the blood that had left his brain and found its home there.

“Still with us?”

“Aye, love. Barely.”

“Need to come?”

“Desperately.”

They laughed and Killian took that as his cue to carry out his last mind-blowing task. He practically tackled her to the bed, his fingers gingerly brushing through her arousal.

“I’m ready,” she breathed hoarsely. “Close. Please.”

Without preamble, he grabbed his cock and lined himself up, taking a deep breath and completely sheathing himself inside of her. There was no slow work-up, no effort to drag things out. He just plunged his cock deep and hard, his prosthetic hooked around the spindle above Emma’s head and his hand grasping her thigh. Her legs went around his waist, the heels of her shoes bouncing against the pliant muscle of his ass.

She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, no doubt sinking her teeth into the supple flesh, and her hands massaged at her breasts, pulling and scratching at her stiff peaks.

In barely a minute he felt her begin to shake with her oncoming orgasm and he thrust harder and harder. Then, to his utter surprise, her hands pulled on either end of the tie still hanging around his neck, the material constricting his airway in an ungentle, but definitely familiar and pleasurable way. He could feel his balls tighten, and his release hit him full force at the same moment she reached her peak, his breath caught in his lungs, face reddened as he came hard, jets of his seed filling her up and spilling out from where they were joined.

He drank in the air when she let him go, his face slack against her chest, his body feeling used and limp.

Utter bliss.

It took the soothing hands of both ladies to finally ease him off and to the side, settled right in the middle between them on the now freshly ruined hotel bedspread. They laid their heads on his chest and he wrapped his arms around them, drawing them closer. Their legs tangled together and he felt the points of their heels against his shins.

“You know,” he gasped out between ragged breaths, “I’m quite certain you rile me up on purpose by wearing those things.”

“What, _these_?” Belle asked innocently, wiggling her foot against him.

“We have _no_ idea what you mean,” Emma mumbled sleepily against his chest.

“Of course you don’t.” He shook his head and chuckled quietly, his chest shaking under their cheeks. “Bloody high-heeled vixens.”

He pressed a kiss to the tops of each of their heads and then settled back into the warm sheets, unwilling to move just yet to clean them up. Despite the ache of his jaw, hips, and arms, as well as the sharper pain against his ribs from where Emma’s heels had dug into him, he was sated and happy.

“I wouldn’t mind if you wore them again tomorrow,” he muttered lowly.

Belle turned and kissed his collarbone and replied, “If we can even move, Killian, I promise we’ll wear them again.”

Emma’s fingers tugged at the tie around his neck. “Only if you wear this.”

“Done.”


End file.
